Darkneel
by BlackIsMyHappyColour
Summary: Misaki a girl who lost everything now working undercover for bad? killing people or saving them? She the person like hundreds in the company lost everything they ever had and now they had to live with nothing but themselves. Will she find a new family, will she ever truly laugh or smile. Nothing but the plot of this story belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

"RUN!" A girl with short raven hair and amber eyes shouted out to her partner. Both were getting heavily chased by police and air force because not only did they kill the famous Tadashi businesses crops CEO, but they also raided his house. The two partners, one girl, one boy, both at the age of twenty-five were running down the forest in the middle of the night when suddenly the girl stumbled on a tree root and fell.

"Misaki, hurry up!" Her partner, Tora shouted back to her. He wasn't a caring person and especially with Misaki, he wasn't. He was forced to work with, so he could 'learn' new thing. Oh, heck with that he was a better fighter, a better runner than her, so what if she can speak more than seven languages, go undercover really cover really well, fight and run for a girl at an amazing speed.

But to be able to pass this mission, both had to come to headquarters safely, so he had no choice but to help her, so he ran back to her, got her feet untangled, gave her support and ran and ran. "Are you ok?" He asked as soon as they stopped at the headquarters.

"Yea... since you start caring about me?" She chuckled darkly.

"Oh shut up." With that he left to meet their boss and behind him was Misaki stumbling. 'Knock, Knock'

"Come in!" A deep voice came from the other side of the door, Tora lightly opened the door and went inside, Misaki following. They both bowed and said, "Boss, your work is done."

"Well done, you will get the check later." The middle-aged man spoke. He had dark black hair which was put into a ponytail just below his shoulder and red-ish eyes, telling everyone to fear him. He was one of the main bosses of this company, his name was Scud Darkneel. This company well wasn't exactly an evil company but not a nice either. Let's say they worked for whoever gave the most money.

This company, Darkneel company, had the best agents, who hardly ever failed a mission, such as from last twenty years only two missions were failed out three thousand. Well, maybe it was because of all the agents, were some helpless people before and the Darkneel provided them or maybe the trainers were just amazing.

Both Misaki and Tora, the best agents walked to their own rooms. Misaki opened the door of her, tired she threw her black shoes and jacket on the chair and retired on the bed stomach down. Due the tiredness she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

 _"Oni-chan! Usui-san is here." Suzuna called out to her big sister._

 _"Okay, I am coming," Misaki said running down the stairs._

 _"Calm down Misa-chan are you that excited to see me?" Usui, Misaki's boyfriend smugly said, wiggling his eyebrows weirdly._

 _"Shut up back!" Now red Misaki shouted, everyone in the house including Misaki's mother ignored the scream and kissed Misaki goodbye. "Bye, mom!" Misaki called out as Usui dragged her out of the house. Right now they were going on a second-anniversary date to the theme park and then a fancy dinner._

 _"Wow, this park is amazing," Misaki said as the entered the park. There was rides left and right and in the middle, there was a huge waterfall. "Let's go there!" Misaki executively said dragging Usui to a roller coaster. They went on rides after the rides, ate the amazing stall foods, laughed, smiled and had the most fun ever. Usui who really loved Misaki loved seeing her happy and when she was happy, he was happy. She was his sunshine, who only shone on him to guide him out of the darkness of his world, she made him laugh and cry. She made him treasure the world which ones he hated._

 _The happy couple walked back to Misaki's house, but the sight in front of her was unforgettable. Her house was on fire, she heard screams inside the house, she tried to run to her house but someone -Usui- told her to stay. He ran inside, searching, running around in a fire house. Soon a blast occurred in the house, Usui still in the house unable to exit the house with her family blasted in the house. Right there Misaki broke down, crying, people watching but no-one dared to help her. She cried and cried for hours and hours until a hand touched her shoulder, she looked up and..._ BAM Misaki woke up, from the horrible dream of the past, tears streaking down her soft cheeks, sweat all over her, her breath laboured but she managed. She got up from the bed and left to take a soothing bath, hoping it will make her forget...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tora POV**

Finally another mission over, I seriously didn't like working with this girl, Ayuzawa was her name I think... Yeah she's too up-stuck and well really annoying, but still how did she ended up here, she looks like she has a lot of relatives, I guess not. I opened the door of my room and there sitting on one bed was my roommate, Kuuga. He's a cool guy... sometimes.

"Hey," he said as I entered the room. He was blond too, like me and had brown, red eyes. For some reason he hardly went on a mission, I always wondered but didn't bother to ask probably because he just moved here about a month ago. He was a good guy but tragically happens. His only relative, his dad, died well assassinated, he also his girlfriend died a few years ago, poor man.

Anyway, I took off my jacket and placed it in the cardboard which was by my bed, cause I had a roommate we had a pair of everything in the room. I took off my stiff clothes and entered the warm shower. The water did it magic all of my tense-ness drained the water and I exited changing into my night clothes, I went into the room and saw Kuuga already a sleep. I also laid down in my bed trying to sleep but couldn't help but think about the mission I had attended.

 _"Igarashi, Ayuzawa, today I called you here for a special mission," Scud said offering them a seat._

 _"Yes, boss," I said, Ayuzawa nodded._

 _"Do you know Tadashi- inc?" He questioned, we both sat there emotionless, nodding our head to the slightest,_

 _"Well, your mission is to kill the CEO of the company, you both will be assigned to this mission and will only have a two-week timelimit. I want both of you safe back here in two weeks, if one of you get caught, the other one will be removed from the face of the earth. You both will have our signature gun as well other newest weapon. The money is $150,000 each and the next mission would be of your choice." Scud said seriously. "Now do you both take on the mission or not?"_

 _We both sat there deep in thought, wow this was one of the most money we ever got on a mission, I am so gonna take this mission. At the same time without even realizing we nodded our head to yes we will take on the mission, no the only problem is, that this Ayuzaawa girl won't be all lovey dovey with me like every other girl was when I got a mission with them, well even she is I don't care, I'll just ignore her._

 _"Tomorrow, you will get all your weapons, no off to training, I don't want to see any flaws," Scud spoke once again after the short pause._

 _"Yes, boss," Ayuzawa said getting up and exiting, " Have a good day sir" and just like that she left. "same goes here, sir" I spoke as exited. I went in the training room and there I saw Ayuzawa shooting a mannequin in the head, right in the middle. Wow this woman is good but I am way better, I went up to the weapon station and picked out lots of small knives, similar to darts and started to shoot on the leisure made up people, as I hit the leisure, the leisure breaks into blocks and disappears. So just like that, we both practised till midnight._

 _The next day we had to leave and tomorrow was here. I packed my small belonging as well as important documents and weapons. We both met at precisely nine am at the headquarters office, Ayuzawa had a small bag like me, her hair was put into a ponytail, casual jeans and shirt with what I think is called nude ankle boots. As forme I was also wearing a casual white shirt and blue jeans with sneakers, my blonde hair was all tousled and messy but I didn't really care._

 _We got called by another agent who seated us in our transport which was a sweet roofless jeep. Ahh I love being an agent life is sweet as long as that woman doesn't speak up. "I got both of you the job in the mansion. You will have to wear rags to represent you are poor. Okay?" Yuki our fellow undercover agent who was a boy_ _asked us._

 _"Thanks, Yuki," Ayuzawa answered smiling._

 _"No worries, be sure to return safely," Yuki said, he had a huge crush on Ayuzawa but she dismissed him like he wasn't anything or wasn't worthy of her._

 _Misaki pov_

 _Ok I like Yuki but just as a friend and I know he has a crush on me but I still love_ him _, no matter how much I try to forget I can't, and it really hurts, the way Yuki looks at me, reminds me of_ him _the way he uses to look at me, with all that love. I was pretty sure I had some tears in my eyes but I learnt to control my emotion, I don't cry anymore, I don't laugh or talk unnecessary anymore. I am emotionless now just like my sister uses to be. Oh how much I miss her and mom._

 _I and Igarashi walked towards a branch of darkneel and changed into our new clothes, this branch was the smallest branch Darkneel ever had but it was still reasonably big. Well, my clothes was a dark blue dress reaching up to my knees, to be honest, it was pretty raggy but not like I cared, I went out of the dressing room and there on a waiting chair was sitting Tora facing his head to me, from behind he looked just like_ him _._

 _We both got to the location of the house and went up to the gates there standing two huge bodyguards. "Who are you two?" one of the guards asked._

 _"We just got the jobs, we are both brother and sister," Tora said putting a hand on my shoulder._

 _"Oh ok, I'll call the head of maid and she'll take you inside and show you around." as he finished he called the head maid and she took inside. "You two must be the new servents." The maid said_

 _"Yes we are." I said, calmly "I do hope you can help us."_

 _"Oh yes of coarse, so I'll show you to, to your rooms and give you you're uniforms. Okay?" He asked cheerily_

 _"Of course, thanks." She showed us our rooms, me and Igarashi had the same room but 2 beds obviously, our unforms were laying on the bed. Mine was a black and white dress reaching up to mid-thigh and Tora's was a formal butler outfit. We both changed and went to the head maid. She should us all around the mansion and I made a mental note of the fastest exits and the rooms. Our house tour ended in the main bedroom which was owned by Tadashi and his girlfriend._

 _As we worked we started gaining Tadashi's trust and in less than a week he made both me and Tora his personal maid and butler. Tadashi was quiet good looking, to say the least, he had those light brown hair going amazingly with his crystal ocean like eyes and his flawless body. Sadly his life will end soon. One night like every other he called me into his room, well it was quiet suspicious because well it was middle of the night and he was calling a woman into his room._

 _Although before leaving my room I told Tora to follow me and stand outside the room of Tadashi. "But why?" He questioned_

 _"Because damn he called me and I am suspicious about..." I trailed off not wanting to say anymore and he getting the hint grabbed my arm gently and start walking "Thanks." I mumbled not sure if he heard but he did. I went inside the room and he stood outside. There I saw Tadashi laying in his bed only in his robe, well I think._

 _"Yes sir, you called for me?" I asked in the politest manner as possible._

 _"Do not call me sir, call me by my name." He said walking towards me and me taking every step back as his steps come closer to mine and finally I hit the wall behind me and in front was him, caging me between his body and the wall. "Call me Tod." He whispered in my ear._

 _"Sir please get away from me," I said obviously I wasn't scared I can beat this guy up in a second._

 _"No" and with that he leaned into kiss me but I punched him. Hard. "Bitch" he said wiping blood of his mouth, he then grabbed my arm and held it above my head and forcefull kissed me but obviously i couldn't let that happen so I kicked him where sun doesn't shine and he instantly cried out in pain. Me with my fast reflexes put my had in his mouth so he wouldn't shout and called Tora in, he then did the job of killing him with the gun and all the while I started throwing stuff around quietly as possible looking for the ring. I finally found it on his nightstand and told Tora I got._

 _We both changed into our agent clothes as fast as we can and broke out from the window that obviosly alerted the guards and well we then got ourselves in the chase..._

 _Next morning Normal POV_

Misaki woke yawning, stretching at 6:30 exactly like everyday, left for the toilet and in ten minutes came out perfectly dressed in dark blue jeans and white jeans, a small beanie too. She left the room and went to the main hall of Darkneel, where every morning breakfast is available. She walked down to the front and met her friend, Sakura. She was her friend since last six years, she came here just a year later than I did, they both were the same age twenty-four. Both friends went to grab their breakfast and sat on a alone table.

"Did you had that dream again?" Sakura asked, she knew Misaki had the same nightmare after every mission she returned from. Misaki only nodded. "Did you know I had a dream as well... I dreamt my past, my own father and mother throwing me out of the house after abusing me to death... faking my death to Ku-uga"

"Oh Sakura, I am so sorry" Misaki hugged her tightly.

"Sa-akura?" Came a voice from behind them, which Misaki was un-able to recognize but Sakura can recognize that voice anywhere. Sakura looked up, there standing the love her life... she finally saw after six year.

"Kuuga? Kuuga!" Sakura exclaimed jumped up, hugging him, he himself hugged her tightly, kissed her all over the face. People in the hall watching him, cheering them while both o them were lost in their own world, crying the happiest tear, hugging each other tightly as possible... "Oh Sakura, where were you, your mum said that you died..." He was silente by a passionate kiss.

Both sat down after few minutes kissing, "Hey, Kuuga meet my friend, Misaki." Sakura said gesturing a hand to Misaki, "She took care of me since I came here." Sakura smiled.

"Hi, Misaki, nice to meet you. I am Kuuga, I came here nearly two months ago." Kuuga offered a smile.

"Nice to meet you kuuga, I came here nearly seven years ago, name is Ayuzawa." Misaki smiled back.

"Oh you're the famous Ayuzawa, nice to finally meet you. I heard you are one of the best agents here." Misaki blushed. "Hey Sakura, you wanna come to my room." Kuuga stood up, offered her his hand.

"Sorry Misaki..." Sakura apologized taking Kuuga's hand.

"No problem, you go ahead..." Misaki said putting a happy face but inside she was dying. Kuuga and Sakura reminded her too much of her and Usui, too much that she was dying inside, but than again she concelead it really well... she contineud having her breakfast until an agent came up to her and told her that the head if Darkneel wanted to see her and she couldn't believe it, has she done anything wrong...is he going to kill her... is that how she will die but her thoughts were cut of when the agent said that they are there, she opened the door and was struck by what she saw...


End file.
